This invention relates to connectors for large diameter tubular members and is particularly directed to a method and for locking the connectors in their fully made-up (fully joined) condition.
Large diameter pipes (16 to 36 inch OD or the like) are used in lengths about 40 feet long for casing and risers in offshore drilling and production operations. To connect these lengths of pipe as a string of pipes, easily made-up, leak-tight connectors that will not become disconnected are desirable.